Operation Autumn
"All units avoid the forest areas I repeat avoid the forest.." a random soldier Operation Autumn, is a military operation that occurred in 2013. The Hassan Republic had been pushed out of Zar'Kar its capital, by the hordes of infected. The Hassan Armed Forces decided to retake the central area of Hassan, from the undead. Despite it being named Operation Autumn the operation took place during the Winter, Summer, and Autumn. The operation was a major success during the Winter as the zombies were slower and in a hibernation type state. However during the Summer the zombies were more active and the need for Close Air Support was required. Older World war 2 aircraft and civilian turboprop aircraft were retrofitted for military use. They carried Napalm, rockets, machine guns, bombs, missiles, and steel drums filled with explosives and acid. The Hassan Military suffered heavy causalities mostly in forested areas, as they couldn't backed up by FAV's . Soldiers used whatever weapons to kill zombies, Pistols, semi-automatic rifles, Carbines, and RPG's were used, they also used Machetes, knives, and bow and arrows with arrows dipped in Napalm, C4, or grenades. The zombies also mutated to where they exploded when they came in contact with vehicles. History Prelude The Hassan government was caught off guard by the zombie hordes, they were preparing for zombies coming in from the Tropican Republic, Granada,and Champagne D Lafayette, however a Tanker ship filled with zombies crashed into the port at Zar'Kar and released the undead hordes. The Hassan Government was pushed to the southern border. The Army was separated with units ended up being stationed in Baltrick Socialist Republic, Cuba, or Puerto Rico. The Hassan Government used the winter and the mountains to thin the number of undead. The remaining army, and Airforce units reformed following a light infantry (Skirmish) Doctrine and a Close Air Support style doctrine. The Navy was separated and some portions of the 8th or the 10th fleets ended up joining the U.S Atlantic flotilla, the rest became pirates or were destroyed when the zombies overran the Navy bases at Sapphire, Zar'Kar, Oshkosh, and Dish So. The Army abandon its heavy equipment, and became lighter they use lighter vehicles, and weapons. They used lighter helicopters and started using older aircraft. The initial assault "Now is the time." '' ''"We have reports of huge hordes hiding in the forest." '' ''"We will burn them out and destroy them." - Two Hassan commanders discussing the operation The Hassan Caliphate Armed Forces, launched an aerial and artillery strike to clear out the forests and clear out huge hordes of zombies. Then the 86th Ethiopian expeditionary forces moved in armed with Flamethrowers and carbines to clear out the surviving undead. They were ambushed but manged to wipe out the slow moving undead, as it was winter. The 99th Armored corps moved in with M4A2 Rhinos, and M42 Chaffees, and cleared out the undead who were left. Meanwhile the 888th National Guard was pinned down in a small village by undead, they discovered the local National Guard armory station and was able to get a machine gun operating and was able to clear out the undead hordes. The initial assault was halted when the Caliphate armed forces reached the forested areas, and it snowed really bad. Then spring came, the Caliphate was put on the defensive the whole spring. Then came summer, the zombies became more and more active and more frenzied as survivors who live near the area started attacking the zombies . A small team was sent in the forests, but were ambushed by hordes of undead. The Caliphate started to use Napalm and burned vast areas of forests. The Hassan Army took more and more causalities. But finally pushed through and wiped out a vast majority of the zombies in the Central area of Hassan, the remaining either starved to death or were killed by survivors. Aftermath ''"Finally after...so long we are on the road to Zar'Kar." Lt. Sara '' The Hassan Caliphate Armed Forces, modernized and was able to use modern weapons but instead of changing their weapons they changed their tactics. Switching to light infantry doctrines which had tanks being used as infantry support and aircraft for close air support. The Hassan Caliphate soldiers wore gasmasks or were immunized as the virus had mutated and was now airborne. The Hassan Caliphate was able to move quickly and cover a lot of ground. Remaining zombies were eliminated by special Clean up squads. Unlike other nations at this time. The Hassan Caliphate worked with local survivors to keep and eye on zombie hordes, in exchange for protection from looters. Many survivors joined the Hassan Caliphate Armed Forces and brought their survival skills, and experience fighting zombies. Equipment The Hassan Caliphate used light armor, tactical helmets, gas masks, googles, rag's. This allowed them to move quickly and protect them from exposure from looters, angered survivors and allowed them to move from one location to the next. This proved ideal when combating zombies as they can move from one area to the next quickly. They were also armed with pistols, carbines, semi-automatic rifles, crossbows, bow & arrows, flamethrowers, hunting rifles, Anti-material rifles, machetes, knives, grenades, landmines, and hunting traps. For vehicles they used old civilian trucks and jeeps armed mostly with machine guns, they also use APC's, tanks, IFV's, ARV's, SPG's, MGS's, helicopters, and aircraft